Choking On It
by Castiella
Summary: Dean's having trouble sleeping.  Castiel snoops thinking Dean's still having nightmares of Hell.  Needless to say, the dreams weren't of Hell.  A "Blow me, Cas" fic.  SLASH.  Destiel.


**A/N: Arielle is officially on hiatus due to me being lazy and writer's block. Here's something to snack on. Love you. (This is also posted on my deviantart under Mizaoki.)**

"**CHOKING ON IT"**

A Supernatural Fic

BY: MIZAOKI (DEVIANTART) / CASTIELLA (FANFICTION)

Pairing: Dean / Castiel

Rating: 18+

Warning: Slash, blue balls of epic proportions, and bad language. Oh, and sexy stuff, too.

Dean was exhausted. The dark shadows lining his lower lids deepening as the days went by. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in almost a month. He was even letting Sam drive the Impala when he could no longer differentiate the two sides of the road. And just why was he so tired? Dreams. Horrible, blasphemous dreams. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw their Angelic friend in some decidedly _not _ angelic scenes. If he was honest with himself, Dean had had dreams about the awkward angel before, but they were few and far between and usually occurred when he went to bed tipsy. He brushed them off as being a product of him drinking too much. But, now, he was plagued with them. Dreams that were infused with so much fire that he felt like they were melting him inside out. Dreams that had also made cold showers an everyday must. He refused to relieve himself by thinking of the Angel in lewd scenarios. He'd already been to hell once and he certainly didn't want to push for a second time.

And when you add sexually frustrated to a sleep deprived Dean, you get Grumpy McGrumperson. He was snapping at everyone, _especially_ Castiel. If Castiel was there, Dean was throwing insults and sarcastic comments like he was going for the gold. This was paired with Sam apologizing and yelling at Dean, trying to figure out just what the hell his problem was.

After a few more days of Dean's callous attitude, Castiel had had enough. He hated digging through the Winchesters' minds, but he was at a loss about what to do. Dean wasn't the share and care type, so asking him would only result in more snide remarks.

Castiel wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination; yes, he was admittedly ignorant of human customs, but he knew when something was wrong. More so with Dean since they shared a more profound bond. He knew that the hunter wasn't sleeping much lately, so he decided the best time for a little snooping around in Dean's brain was through his dreams. He waited until Sam and Dean were both asleep. Sam's was restful while Dean's was fitful, but deep enough where he wouldn't wake up at the prodding of his mind.

Castiel entered Dean's dream and went stock still. He was speechless. Dean was dreaming of him.

"_Ungh... Cas..." Dean moaned, while threading his fingers through the angel's hair. Castiel's head was bobbing up and down on Dean's shaft. Licking, sucking, moaning while trying to fit as much of Dean as he possibly could into his mouth._

"_Cas. Please, I want you to choke on it." Dean said, roughly._

Castiel reared back, cutting the mind link to Dean's dream. So, this is what had the hunter up all night and snapping at everyone? Interesting.

With a slight gust of wind, Castiel left.

.linelineline.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were all at Bobby's discussing various points of strategy to stop the apocalypse. Dean was still in a pissy mood from all the dreams, so when he snapped at Castiel, it came as no surprise to anyone.

"Blow me, Cas." Dean yelled, turning to face Castiel.

"Only if you promise to choke on it, Dean." Castiel replied smartly, having had enough of Dean's attitude.

Everyone froze, Sam and Bobby staring between the angel and hunter. Whatever retort Dean had been about to say died on his lips as the full realization of what Castiel had just said sank in. His eyes widened, then narrowed at the angel.

Sam stifled his bubbling laughter by coughing, while Bobby looked slightly amused.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there's a rule about not corrupting an Angel of the Lord, Dean." Bobby said, knowing full well that whatever bad habits the angel learned were most likely learned from Dean.

Sam could no longer hold it in and started chuckling.

"I'm going for a drink." Dean said thickly, standing and pulling his keys from his pocket. "Don't follow me."

.linelineline.

Dean was nursing his third beer when Castiel appeared across the table from him. Luckily, Dean was sitting in the back, so no one saw the angel materialize seemingly out of thin air.

"Thought I told you not to follow me." Dean said, taking a long swig from the beer.

"Dean.." Castiel started.

"No, you promised you wouldn't ever do the Jedi mind trick on us, Cas." Dean said, gruffly. "You promised."

Castiel had the presence of mind to look guilty. "I only did it because something was wrong and you wouldn't tell anyone what it was."

"I thought you you were having nightmares of Hell again." Castiel continued softly. "I was going to dispel them if you were. You were angry with me everyday. I did not understand what I had done."

Dean sighed, setting his beer back on the table. "You didn't do anything, Cas. I just would've rather you not peaked into my dreams."

"Your dreams are nothing to be embarrassed about, Dean." Castiel stated. "Everyone has fantasies."

"What about you? Angels have fantasies, too?" Dean asked, some of his tried and true Winchester charm seeping into his voice.

"Some of them, yes." Castiel said, fidgeting. "We should go back to Bobby's, your brother is probably worried."

"No, wait. Do you have fantasies, Cas?" Dean said, his smirk growing bigger and bigger.

"Sometimes. I really think we should get back to Bobby's, Dean." Castiel said, quickly.

Suddenly, the little cardboard thing advertising the bar's specialty drinks flew off the table. Castiel fidgeted more and his face was red.

Dean looked from the cardboard advertisement to Castiel and back again, which only increased said Angel's fidgeting and turning his face a deeper shade of crimson.

"Cas." Dean began huskily, leaning forward on the table. "What was that?"

"My, uh, wings." Castiel said, nervously, looking anywhere but Dean's face.

"Cas, what's your fantasy?" Dean said, going back to the topic at hand, but filing away the wing info for later.

"Dean, I really don't think we need to talk abo- _ahh_." Castiel trailed off. Dean was trailing a hand up Castiel's leg underneath the table.

A second later had Dean practically dragging Castiel out of the booth, while throwing some bills down on the table. Both of them got into the Impala and Dean started to drive the nearest motel. When Castiel saw just where they were headed, he was more nervous than before.

"Dean, why are we here? This is not Bobby's house." Castiel said as Dean pulled into the lot.

"I know that. But, you wouldn't want to be at Bobby's for this. He wouldn't want us there either." Dean said, parking, and sending a lusty look at Cas. "Come on."

Dean made quick work of getting a room and dragging Cas into it. Dean stalked Cas like he was a lion about to take down a gazelle. Castiel was backed up onto the bed, fidgeting again.

"Do you remember what you said, Cas, back at Bobby's?" Dean asked. "Something about only if I promise to choke on it?"

Castiel gulped and nodded.

"Well, get ready 'cause I'm about to." Dean smirked.

.linelineline.

"And just where in the hell have you two been?" Bobby rounded on Dean and Castiel as soon as they walked in the house. It was ten in the morning and they had forgotten to tell anyone where they were.

"Uhh.." Dean said at the same time as Castiel said, "Dean and I were at a nearby motel having relations."

Dean whipped his head to face Cas. "What _the fuck_, Cas? I thought we were gonna keep that shit on the DL for now."

Castiel tilted his head at Dean. "I don't understand. Is that not what we did?" Dean just sighed and turned back around to face Bobby.

Bobby just stared on knowingly. "Really, Dean?"

"Uh, really." Dean said sheepishly.

"Hey Bobby! You got any cheese cloths? It's about time for a new one." Sam said, walking into the room and spotting the other two. "And just where have you two been?"

"You're brother here decided it'd be a good idea to shack up with an Angel of the Lord." Bobby said, smiling.

Sam scowled. "Dammit. Guess you win the pool."

Dean's eyes narrowed quickly. "What the hell do you mean he wins the pool?"

"Uhh. Nothing. Just a friendly bet." Sam said, his hands up. "Honestly thought it'd be at least another week before you caved and tried to jump Cas. Really impressed with that dream root stuff. Didn't think it'd actually work."

Dean was getting more pissed at the seconds ticked by. "Dream root?"

"Yeah, brings forth subconscience desires to the surface." Bobby said, smiling. "I don't know what you're complaining about, Dean. It worked out fine in the end for you."

"Yeah, and maybe now I don't have to sit in another diner and watch you eyefuck Cas." Sam piped up.

Dean looked between the two smiling men. "What the fuck ever. Come on Cas, we're going upstairs."

Castiel mouthed "thank you" to the two hunters as Dean dragged him up the stairs. Castiel figured that Dean didn't need to know he had also contributed to the pool.


End file.
